


Borderline

by SincerelyBel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: The aftermath of the final battle of the Holy War.





	

_I’m borderline happy and I’m borderline sad_

He stood there, laughing maniacally while bitter tears streamed down his dirt-stained cheeks.

_I’m borderline good and I’m borderline bad_

There were corpses scattered on the ground around him, the Noah Clan and exorcists indiscriminately mixed throughout the bloody battlefield. His laughter rang through the silence.

_And I can’t get rid of the tingling fear_

Crown Clown surrounded his form, the pearly feathers stained crimson from the blood of the fallen. It was a disturbingly beautiful reminder that the angelic substance was indeed a weapon of death.

_You’d sort me out if my head gets clear_

He shook, and his laughter turned to choked sobs. He collapsed to the ground, wailing his loses.

_I lived my life in shackles but I’m borderline free_

He screamed at the heavens, cursing the god that had abandoned him to his accursed fate. He hadn’t asked to be an exorcist, nor had he asked to be the Fourteenth’s host. He had never been truly free, only let out on a leash, unable to choose his own path. 

_I used to be blind but I still can’t see_

He cursed the Noah for hurting his loved ones. He cursed the Black Order for stealing the childhoods of his comrades, and forcing them to fight in a war they wanted no part of. But most of all, he cursed his naive past self, cursed him for believing in what had gotten his friends, his family, killed.

_And I won’t get around to a change of mind_

He shakily got to his feet, cheeks stained and heart shattered, but still somehow beating. With a shuddering breath, he forced himself to put one foot forward. Then another, then yet another, faster and faster, until he was running.

_As long as nobody breaks my stride_

With a steely resolve, Allen Walker kept on walking, never to return.

 


End file.
